Eds in the sin city
by Little-Madman-of-my-house
Summary: Edd is getting married in 48 hours but he cant be found He's somewhere in Vegas and Ed Eddy Kevin and Rolf are looking for him while keeping the truth from Marie Can they find him in time? A mix of EEnE the hangover and pop culture parodies
1. Lost

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and the plot in the story is parodied from the movie the hangover and a few other movies that I do not own. Thank you!

Also I am going to make another story on how Marie and Edd ended up together. Yes a prequel. I said it big woop, you wanna fight about? lol

Keep in mind the ages:

Ed- 23

Edd- 23

Eddy-22

Kevin-21

Rolf-24

Marie-23

Lee-24

May- 19

I remember Lee is the oldest, Marie is the middle child, and may is the youngest. But I always thought Ed and EDD are the oldest of the Eds.

So that's why the ages are like that. So anyway here it is

**Prologue**

The Kanker sisters, Nazz, Sarah, along with everyone's mom where in Double D's house talking when the phone rang.

"C'mon pick up the phone…" Kevin said being the one chosen to break the news to Marie

He, Eddy, Ed, and Rolf were standing in a desert. They gave the unfortunate job the break the news to Marie that Double D went missing 48 hours earlier. Kevin was walking around looking for a good signal and the others where standing by the car.

Back at the house the girls were talking about this and that until Marie picked up her phone. When she said hello Kevin was sacred as hell, in fact so scared that he turned white at the thought of what going to happen.

"Hello…?" Marie said confused

"Oh Hey Marie, its Kevin…Ahhh…" He looked for an easy way to put it but before he could think he said "we kinda a messed up…"

"What…? What do you mean you messed up?" Marie said scared and angry voiced of what Kevin was going to say next

Kevin gulped, he was nervous and he looked back at the guys who had nervous looks. Then he said it…

"We lost Double D"

* * *

So that's the beginning. I'm going to add characters from other Cartoon Network shows later on.

So please tell me what you think.


	2. Wedding Dresses

Disclaimer…Uh..Ed…Would you like the honor?

ED: LIKE A PIG WITH A COLD! LITTLE-MADMAN-OF-HIS-HOUSE Doesn't own the characters or the plots and the pop cluture he is going to make fun of!

Me: aaahh…Thanks Ed, but my name is Little-madman-of-my-house

Ed: That's what I said Little-madman-of-your-house

Me: Nevermind….

Ed: Toast and gravy.

Anyway…

Ages for:

Jimmy 14

Sarah: 14

Jonny: 17

Nazz: 23

A/N: I've always thoughts Peach creek of being in Oklahoma, because there is a place called peach creek, Oklahoma. Also rainbow style wedding dresses are real, just hard to find, usually have to be custom made, and always cost a nice pretty penny.

Also I am going to be doing a prequel after this story.

4 days before the wedding…

Double D the other two Eds were a tuxedo and suit store getting there tuxedos while all the other male guests to his wedding where getting their suits done. They where getting the measurements one last time before the big day.

"Why do I have to do this? I already did it, twice! These people know my size and…" Eddy began but was cut off when the tailor went by his groin "HEY DON'T TOUCH THAT"

This caused Edd to giggle as he explained in a sincere tone "They just want to get some final measurements so they know how to tailor it. Plus they're going to deliver it to Vegas a day before the wedding."

"Yeah, well, still be careful down there!" He told the tailor then turning to Edd "so why Vegas? I mean that's a few hundred miles away?"

"Like pickle pops?" Ed said aloud.

Luckily for them they were the only ones in the store. The kids of the Cul-de-sac were used to his bouts of random outbursts. Anybody else would think he's insane.

"Yes Ed. Just like pickle pops." Everyone agreed that it was easier to go along with it than try to explain it to him

"Smart Brain Ed boy, please explain to me how we are to be going to the City of gambling and fornication?" Rolf asked in his mild mannered tone he usually had

"Well tomorrow morning you, Kevin, Ed, Eddy, and I are going to leave for Vegas at 10:00. We are taking the limo straight to Vegas." Edd said in a matter of fact tone

"Ahh I see. I shall bring, how you say, my sexy clothes!" Rolf said happily

As everyone was getting ready Double D couldn't help but to look how much they've all changed. Jimmy didn't have the braces on any more. He still wore blue shirts with white pants but the shirt now was no longer a turtle neck and pants are now jeans and a pair of 'retro' shoes as he called them.

Johnny was wearing a white t shirt and some blue shorts and still had those sandals still shaved his head bold. Eddy was wearing a black top with blues jeans and a pair of basket ball sneakers and his hair slicked back.

Ed always had a comic themed shirt on. Right no he had the shirt to the 'Evil bunny monkeys' movie shirt on, which was red with adorable furious white bunnies that have monkey type bodies with red eyes and Viking weapons. He also had black pants on and red and blue sneakers on. His hair was a big mess. It was found out when Ed went his hair grow its wavy but still a mess because he rarely combed it.

Kevin grew out his hair and has a Flat top of red. He now wore a green shirt that said Bikes and babes in big blue letters with a picture of a Woman in leather clothes sitting on a motorcycle. Rolf now had a beard that wasn't long but wasn't short either. His shirt was still yellow but didn't have that red stripe on it. He wore black slacks most of the time now and white shoes. Although his English improved and no longer referred to himself in the third person, he still had an accent

He had to sigh in happiness. He couldn't help it. As they were getting ready he wondered how Marie was doing. She was at a bridle shop getting refitted…

Meanwhile….

Marie was in a bridle shop with all the girls and everyone's mom. She told Edd that she was getting refitted. That was a lie...a big lie. She didn't buy one yet. It was a drag but this blue haired vixen was finding a dress that matched the theme of the wedding.

They agreed on a Fairy tale theme. She thought that they were going to have a traditional wedding, but Double D had told her that he found her dairy one day when they were in 8th grade and that he couldn't help but read it. And he remembered that she wanted a Fairy tale themed wedding. At first she was angry that read it but it wasn't for long.

She was kind of reluctant too, but his argument was that she didn't grow up with all of the advantages that he had nor the money that he had access to. She wasn't going to argue with him. He was right. Plus she thought it was a very sweet that he remembered it.

Anyway she wanted a Rainbow type dress which was bad because they are hard to find and they are a lot of money. Luckily for her the bridle shop had ten dresses, however only three had fit her to make matters worse she didn't know which one she wanted.

"Ya know there isn't much time left, right?" May said looking at her sister

"Yeah I know but these are too perfect." Marie pouted

"Well ya gotta choose soon Marie, ya don't got much time, ya know?" Her mother pointed out

Marie just sighed. It was going to be a long day. She knew her mother was right. Today was the last day that she had to buy a dress. She had to! So since she had a hard time she was going to do what she never thought she would have to do…ask for help.

She turned around quickly which took everyone by surprise. She swallowed hard and said it.

She took a deep breath and said the words painfully slow "I…want your…opinions."

This was a shock to everyone. She wanted someone's opinions. This was once in a life time.

"Which one looks good on me?" Marie sighed out

"Well the white dress with the Pink and yellow skirt complaint your shape." Nazz said happily

Marie hated Nazz. She always has pep in her step and is always happy. She thinks she's so cute and simply the best. Marie wanted nothing more then to smack her up side the head. But since the incident when Edd and Marie went out they now respected each other. Now Marie only hates her a little bit.

Of the blue Sarah butted in "Yeah...but it does nothing for her hair…I mean she has a lovely hair style even though it's still blue. And her shape is well…more then womanly. Even so, I think that looks like a mix of pink and plan lemonade."

Marie made a mental note to thank her later. She liked Sara, they were alike. Tough, strong willed, and the one thing they had truly in common is their love double D. But if that little girl even makes advices to him…well, you get the idea.

Sara continued, "I think the one rainbow that looks like it wraps around is the perfect one."

Marie liked that one. The only other one was just the top being rainbow. So it was now or never. Now seemed like a pretty good damn time.

"I'LL TAKE THIS ONE!" She screamed as she pointed to the dress that was on the hanger.

The manger came and took the dress and packed it at the counter. Marie was back in the dressing room and put back on her regular closes. This was it. The day was only two days away…what could go wrong?

Sorry guys for the long ass wait, its just with collage and the fact that my computer broke down….anyway here it is. Chapter 3 is being written now!


End file.
